Green Hills
by Ganondox
Summary: Ok, first things first this isn't a minecraft fanfic, its a Powder Game Fanfic and Minecraft is the closest thing to Powder Game and there was no other or misc. category.    The fighter Bob tries to bring a hope to his enslaved people and stand up to Hass


This is the winning entry for the Danball story contest.

Chapter 1: Fighter Engineer

Bob was fighter. The fighters were always the lesser race in the Republic of Powder, forced to serve the players. The players thought of the fighters as being stupid and inferior because they couldn't absorb elements. They were kept in compounds and forced to serve the players.

Bob was going to change that.

Bob had invented a device that allowed him move elements around out of a top secret element he stole from Hassi Labs. This element could be manipulated by fighters and could also move other element. His plan was to start his own technology company by constructing machines with the help of his device, which he named Liberator. He would sell the machines he produced until he made enough money to buy the fighters their own land.

Bob was currently working on a machine he called the Green Hill. Its purpose was that when its fuse was lit it would create a growing hill out of vine. He finally finished a sketch for prototype. It was to be made from vine, sea, glass, and c4. He was to poor to actually collect all of the materials, but he figured he could sell the blue print for enough money to start his company.

Then he could put Liberator to work and build the stuff outlined with his blueprints himself... if only he could find a player who was willing to buy a blueprint from a fighter.

Chapter 2: Doruin

Finally a player listened to poor Bob. His name was Doruin. After Doruin listened to Bob he decided to buy it. Doruin was not like other players. Just hearing a fighter offer to sell a blueprint made him come to believe that fighters could be smart, and even if it wasn't he was rich enough to deal with the loss from a faulty blueprint. He then took the blue print, went home, and constructed the prototype. It was a glass cube, covered in vine. Inside the glass cube was seawater. A c4 fuse was attached to the glass box. The c4 was supposed to turn the glass to stone when detonated. The stone would push the seawater up, which would rot the vine into powder. More vine would grow on the powder and the powder would push the seawater up.

Doruin looked at his creation for a few seconds then decided to test it. He then ignited the fuse. A sudden gust of air threw him to his feet. He got up and looked forward. To his astonishment it worked; a hill was rising rapidly in front of him. He went back to Bob straight away.

Bob and Doruin talked for a bit about Bob's plan. In the end Doruin decided to join Bob's company and fund it. Doruin also discussed the knock back of the prototype and together they invented a perfect. but slightly more expensive model using fuse, c4, glass, and seawater. They decided to name the company Green Hills in honor of its first product.

The Green Hill product was a commercial success. Together they soon raised enough money to hire more workers and buy lots more supplies. They developed a few new prototypes and every was looking great.

Little did they know that every was soon going to take a major turn for the worst...

Chapter 3: Hassi Labs

Hassi labs is the place were elements are made from the basic force. The only beings who can manipulate that force are the divine beings, such as Hassi. Before anything exists in outside of Hassi Labs it first has to be created and tested in Hassi Labs. Until an element is approved it is not allowed out of Hassi labs, or Hassi would be very mad. No one has ever survived Hassi's wrath.

Morine was a player who worked at Hassi labs. Players and divine beings were the only races that worked in Hassi Labs, even for security. This is because like the players Hassi believed that fighters were stupid creature incapable of doing anything except for fighting in arenas and playing football. Morine's job was to test the elements reactions with fire. His job was rather boring and Morine wished for a more interesting life. He went over to the room containing Element-R-75 and went inside. It was empty.

Morine's life had just became a lot more interesting.

Chapter 4: Green Hills

Green Hills was doing great. The labor force grew to over 100 workers. Its products ranged from slow timers and hill growths to security systems and generators. Green Hills became a symbol of nation pride for the fighters.

On the other hand player nationalists were infuriated. They could not comprehend a player being successful and wanted nothing more that Bob to die. Hate crimes against fighters increased, causing some fighters to lash out against Bob. They accused him of disturbing the relative peace they had and because Doruin was a member of Green Hill's leadership they accused him of siding with the enemy. Meaning wished for an excuse to legally attack Green Hills.

One day a notice was issued from Hassi Labs. It gave the angry their excuse.

Chapter 5: Theft

Morine was placed in a dark room was he was interrogated by Golstaf, head of security at Hassi Labs. Golstaf was the most powerful player in Hassi Labs, intelligent yet strong. He was recruited by Hassi after Hassi witnessed him destroying a mob of fighters nothing but a drop of oil and a drop of nitro.

"Did you ever test R-75 before?"

"No."

"What did you find in the room?"

"It was completely empty, nothing but block on the walls."

"When did you find it empty?"

"On the fifth of Arteen."

"Do you know when it was last tested?"

"On the 13th of Zebeen."

"You are free to leave and return to testing."

Golstaf then requested that the security feed for Corridor-R from the 13th of Zebeen and the fifth of Arteen be brought in. He then scanned through it. On the record for the 20th of Zebeen he found something interesting.

He saw a fighter.

Chapter 6: The Notice

This what was on the notice:

"The fighter known as Bob is guilty of high theft against President Hassi for breaking into Hassi Labs and stealing Element-R-75. He is to be brought to Hassi for trial. The establishment know as Green Hills is ordered to cease production of all products and for all members to disband or face death. Anyone caught aiding a fugitive will be held accountable and be punished in the same manner as the fugitive they were aiding."

Fighters everywhere were outraged. Green Hills was their pride and glory, and Hassi Labs had offended them greatly. But still they feared for their lives. So the fighters decided to hold a secret council at Green Hills to decide whether to turn in Bob or to protect him. The fighters formed into two groups, Pro-Bob and Against-Bob. They debated for hours and got no were. Finally Bob brought out a few papers and spoke.

"These are weapon designs. Microguns, firework bombs, ball mines, torch swords, and even the most deadly weapon ever imagined. I admit I did steal R-75, but with i created this. I call it the Liberator"

Bob then demonstrated the Liberator to his audience.

"With this we will finally be able to stand up to the players and Hassi. No more will we have to serve the player and suffer from their hatred. With this we will be able to construct and use these weapon designs. Today will be the last day we are slaves I have a hidden stash of over 100 Liberators and we can easily make more. Together will can develop all of these weapons and stand up to Hassi. Who is with me!"

The decision was made. Tomorrow the age of players will end and the age of fighters will begin.

Chapter 7: War

The fighter got to work creating weapons and armor and training fighters how to use their new creations. Soon they trained enough warriors for a battalion. Those who could not fight hid in Green Hills basement, while Bob watched from a tower in Green Hills.

Then came the first wave from Hassi Labs, led by a herald. The wave consisted of a group of player with fire, spark, and laser heads.

"Give us the fighter known as Bob and you may be spared."

"We will rather die then give into you requests."

"ATTACK!"

And so the armies clashed together. In the end the player army retreated, but not until after both armies suffered great losses.

A week later another army came from Hassi Labs. This army was different. It consisted of players riding creatures that have never been seen before. They were green and had four long legs and a mouth on the end of a long neck.. This time the army attacked without warning. The warriors fought bravely, but the beasts were too swift. In the end they were all destroyed with the help of a security system in Green Hills,, but not until after they entered the basements and killed some of the defenseless victims.

There was no more attacks for about a month. Then came the strangest attack of all.

A massive, purple, mechanical beast was outside of Green Hills.

Chapter 8: The Beast

The creature was supported by eight insect like legs that ended in claws. The body was like an armored fortress with steam chimneys all over. At the top of its body was a "head" with a triangular top. On the head was a mouth and a single crystalline eye.

Meanwhile in Hassi Labs Golstaf watched the battle through a crystal orb. The orb was connected to the eye of the beast. He commanded it to approach Green Hills, then told it to attack.

Suddenly the mouth opened and a swarm of fireworks were shot out. They hit the walls and exploded, causing great damage and even killing a few fighters. It then paused a few seconds before launching another hail of fireworks. Bob watched from his tower. It was too much. He had to do something. It was time to use the ultimate bomb.

Suddenly Golstaf saw a laser player player emerge from Green Hills. It started firing lasers at the beast. Golstaf then switched the beast to its own laser attack and had it concentrate on the player. The player started to circle around the beast and Golstaf had the head turn to face it.

While Doruin distracted the beast Bob made his move. With the help of the Liberator he was holding some virus, nitro, fire, and soapy arranged in a unique formation and kept stable by a chronosphere. Once the beast was facing the opposite direction he run up to the beast and scaled up its side until he was over one of the chimneys. He then dropped the mass into the chimney, disabled the chronosphere, and jumped.

Suddenly the crystal went blurry, then red, then finally black. The beast had failed. Golstaf realized that only Bob could have done this. He grabbed the sword that Hassi created for him.

If you want something done you have to do it yourself.

Chapter 9: Assassin

Bob turned around and watched the beast die. First there was series of explosions that lasted for a long time. They shook the beast until eventually it fell over. They continued for awhile, then they stopped. The beast was dead.

There was relative peace for for awhile. Then one night Green Hills was changed forever by an unspeakable act.

Bob woke up. He heard a light clanging. He got out his his bed and investigated. He was walking down the hall way when he heard a thud behind him. He turned around and saw a sight he would never forgot. Behind him was fire player wielding a sword and wearing armor. That player was Golstaf.

Golstaf lunged at Bob, who quickly leaped out of the way. Golstaf proceeded to chase Bob down the corridor while breathing fire. Soon Bob made it back to his room where he grabbed his torch sword and tried to defend himself. Golstaf quickly knocked the blade out of Bob's hand with his own. He then brought the sword down on Bob, but Bob dodged and the sword became stuck in the ground. Bob then kicked Bob, knocking him away from his sword. Golstaf kicked Bob, knocking him onto the ground, then through a dagger at Bob, pinning him. He breathed fire and advanced towards Bob, and just when Bob was about to be fried Golstaf's head turned pink and he started shooting superballs.  
>Golstaf turned around<p>

Standing behind him was a pink-headed Doruin.

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

Golstaf roared with rage then left Bob and went back for his sword. He wrenched it out of the ground then charged at Doruin.

He didn't stand a chance. In a second flat Doruin was on the ground with Golstaf stabbing him repeatedly. It was too much for Bob. He tore the dagger out of his flesh and grabbed his torch sword. He then made a sound more horrible than any sound that has ever been made by a fighter. He then attacked Golstaf with an unfighter ferocity. Golstaf parried blow after blow, but he was getting tired. Finally Bob stuck a blow so hard that it scattered his torch sword into fire and knocked Golstaf to the ground. Bob than did what I fighter does best. He kicked Golstaf in the head so hard that it went flying across the room. Golstaf was dead.

Bob then went over to the body of his fallen friend. To his surprise he was not quite dead.

"B-bob, p-promise me that after this is over you will spare m-my brothers. P-promise m-me. "

"I promise."

"T-thank youuuu..."

With that Doruin fell to pieces. Once again Bob made the unfighter sound, then he wept for his fallen comrade until morning. He then got up.

No more innocent beings, whether player or fighter were going to die. Bob was going to end this war once and for all.

Chapter 11: Into the Belly

Bob had called of the the fighters to the heart of Green Hills. Once they were their a fighter asked why they were called there. Bob then replied they were here to hear his last speech.

"I have called you here to bid you farewell. Last night Doruin was killed in surprise attack and far too many innocent fighters have died in this war. This is all my fault. You were all willing to give up your lives and your livelihoods for me. Today I will return the favor. I am going to give myself up to Hassi Labs and end this war, one way or another. Either I will end the reign of Hassi or I every will return to how it was before this war. I'm sorry it had to come o this."

Bob then proceeded to eat his final meal. Then the fighter army escorted him to the gates of Hassi Labs. The block gates went up higher then the fighter eye could see. The stone around them were as white as salt. A voice then sounded from the depths of Hassi Labs.

"Why are you here?"

"We are here to turn in the fighter fighter Bob as you have requested if you promise to not punish us for previously protecting him."

The gates slowly opened like the mouth of an immense beast. Two tall beings came out. They resembled fighters, only elongated, blue, and with long arms. Each one grabbed on side of Bob. They then escorted Bob into the depths of Hassi Labs. The gates then closed like a beast snapping down on a hunk of the richest of meat.

Chapter 12: Memories

As the creatures escorted Bob down the halls of Hassi Labs memories came back. Memories about how this whole came to be. Memories about how he broke into Hassi Labs...

It was the 19th of Zebeen. Bob was tired of his life as "Lab Outdoor Security Guard". Even though no fighters worked in Hassi Labs or for Hassi some still were forced to work outside of Hassi Labs for players hired by Hassi. While Bob was working there he spied on the players and one day he stole and map of Hassi Labs from a player. Over time he also stole notes on its security and the contents of the rooms. He discovered that there was an element that could be pushed around. Bob then dreamed up the idea of the Liberator. Today he was going to full fill his plan.

He sneaked into Hassi Labs by disguising himself by placing a box on his head, fooling the gatekeeper system into thinking he was a player. He then sneaked through the corridors he knew security wasn't actively watching, and hiding himself so a few cameras couldn't see him. Eventually he made it down Corridor-R to Room-75. The door was not locked. Inside he found what he was looking for: R-75.

He then used it to help him gather materials to build the Liberator and then built the Liberator while he was still in Hassi Labs. Using the Liberator he was able to escape undetected. Bob was the first player to enter Hassi Labs and escape alive.

They were nearly the sanctum. The walls of Hassi Labs were white with blue trim. All of the major halls eventually led to the sanctum, though even player rarely went there. Then Bob saw it. At the end of the hallway was a massive blue door. It slowly opened.

Beyond the door was Hassi.

Chapter 13: Inner Sanctum

The sanctum was shaped like an arena theater; the wall was circular and sloped towards a flat area in the center. There was a hole on the wall every 60 degrees with a door in each one. In the center of the flat area was Hassi.

Hassi was a fearsome being nearly as tall as the sanctum. He was a blue, bald, creature with three red eyes. He had four arms and for massive wings to match. His waist was in the floor of the sanctum. He looked like a god.

"I AM HASSI. I CREATED THIS WORLD FROM MY OWN BLOOD AND WILL! I AM OMNISCIENT AND OMNIPOTENT! I AM THE ALPHA AND THE OMEGA, AS WELL AS THE DELTA, MU, PSI AND ALL THE REST! AND YET YOU STILL TRY TO OPPOSE ME! WHY?"

Hassi's voice was like thunder and it came from all directions. The sheer force of his words forced Bob to the ground. He got up and trembled.

"I am here to represent the fighters. We have been longer than the players yet we have to slave for them. I was just trying to help my people live the life they deserve. I created Green Hills to prove fighters weren't stupid and to give us a chance. ALL I WANTED WAS A CHANCE TO LIVE!"

Bob then felt a force lift him up and then it threw him against the wall.

"GREEN HILLS IS THE ULTIMATE INSULT, THE FINAL ABOMINATION I WILL TOLERATE! ALL CAME FROM HASSI LABS, ALL WAS CREATED IN HASSI LABS, NOTHING CAN BE CREATED IN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR HASSI LABS! GREEN HILLS MAKES STRUCTURE BECAUSE FIGHTERS ARE TOO STUPID TO CREATE ELEMENTS! I CAN CREATE ELEMENTS AT MY EVERY WHIM!"

Hassi then created and detonated some nitroglycerin in his hand, then he created a swarm of birds, and finally he drew a serpentine of torch.

"I CAN EVEN DESIGN NEW ELEMENTS WHENEVER I PLEASE!"

The most bizarre elements ever imagined proceeded to appear and dance around Hassi's fingers.

"EVERY BEAST IN ALL OF CREATION WAS CREATED BY ME, FROM THE LOWLY FIGHTER SUCH AS YOURSELF TO THE GREAT GOLSTIX WHICH YOU DESTROYED! BEHOLD THE MORGAS!"

The same green creatures that the fighters fought in the second battle slowly materialized from blue crystals then Hassi conjured.

"So you can create stuff from nothing. But can you create stuff from what all ready exists? You call yourself omniscient, but you need players to test all of your creations and you don't even notice when a fighter breaks in. You can't create anything with what already exists. You call yourself omnipotent! YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP ONE LITTLE FIGHTER OUT OF YOUR HAIR, AND NOW YOUR FAVORITE PLAYER IS DEAD BECAUSE I KILLED HIM!"

With that Hassi snapped. His skin burst into flames and he shot lasers out of his eyes at Bob, who dodged them easily. He then smashed at Bob with all four of his fists. When Bob escaped unscathed Hassi was angered beyond imagination. He tried to erase Bob, but he missed and created a hole in the wall.

"OTSA, LISTO, DESTROY HIM!"

The two being then grew wings and swords appeared in their hands. They took flight and circled around Bob. Then a computerized voice spoke.

"Hassi, then security center has been breached. An unauthorized employing named Morine took over while you were unstable. The gates of Hassi Labs have been open without you authorization."

Chapter 14: The Final Battle

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED! OTSA, DO NOT STOP YOUR ATTACK UNTIL BOB IS DEAD! LISTO, RETAKE THE SECURITY CENTER! SECURITY DIVISION 4 TO THE SECURITY CENTER! DIVISION 7 TO THE GATES!"

Hassi then waved one of his hands and the morgas exited out of the sanctum through several different doors. After they left all of the doors into the sanctum closed and locked. Otsa continued to circle around Bob.

"ATTACK HIM ALREADY!"

Otsa then charged at Bob with his sword, but Bob easily dodged. Otsa then started swinging his blade around Bob, but Bob also dodged those very easily. Too easily.

"Corridor-A has just been taken over by a swarm of fighters that have entered from the main gates. Recently several broadcasts have came from the security center."

"DIVISION 1 TO CORRIDOR-B, DIVISION 8 TO CORRIDOR-D, DIVISION 5 TO HALL ALPHA!"

Otsa then pounced upon Bob and pinned him to the ground. Just when Bob thought his life was at its end Otsa whispered something into his ear.

"I'm on you side. We need to continue this mock battle until we can escape from the sanctum. Then I can bring you to the only being who can help you end this once and for all. Now throw me off of you."

Bob threw Otsa off of him. They then continued to mock battle while reports about the advancement of the fighter army came in and Hassi delivered more orders."

"OTSA, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG! AND WHY HASN'T LISTO RETAKEN SECURITY CENTER YET!"

"I believe you over estimated your enemy, my lord."

Then they heard something else. A racket was coming from just outside of one of the doors to the sanctum. There was a silence, then a muffled explosion. Then there was a greater racket.

"DIVISION 12 TO THE SECURITY CENTER, DIVISION 15 TO ENTRY GAMMA, DIVISION 20 TO THE SANCTUM!"

Before long one of the sanctum gates opened. An mass of players, morgas, and other beasts enter the sanctum. Bob ran towards the gate, but it closed before Bob got there. Bob felt like he was screwed. Fortunately for him the gate were the racket was coming from opened soon afterward and an army of fighters rushed in. The true final battle for Powder had begun.

While the two armies fought Otsa and Bob slowly worked themselves towards the open door, then Bob fled through. Once they were outside Otsa spoke again.

"Good. It is time for you to learn the truth. For you to learn that I have to take you to Hassi."

Chapter 15: The Truth

Otsa led Bob down the many winding corridors of Hassi Labs. Occasionally they had to sneak to avoid Hassi's army, and sometimes they even had to fight. Eventually they went through a secret passage that led to a room that wasn't on the map Bob found. In the room were two more of the blue beings that Otsa was and a player. One of them wore a golden circlet on his head and was sitting a stone chair. Otsa then explained who they were.

"That one is Taylor, layer of the foundation, and I'm not sure who the player is. I am Otsacube, expander to other planes, and sitting on the throne is the true Hassi, creator of life. We are the divine beings, and you have seen one other one, Listo, writer of the law. He is currently in the security center. The real Hassi can explain what is going on."

"As you have heard, I am Hassi, creator of life. With the help of Taylor I created not only Powder but all of the worlds. My first creation in the world of Powder were the fighters, and despite what the impersonator says they are still my favorite creation. I must explain to you who the impersonator who took my name is.

His name is Dazarion, and like all of the inhabitants of Powder we created him. We were trying to create a being to moderate your world why we were away. However, he turned out evil. He led a surprise attack on us with the help of a group of rebellious players and they managed to defeat us and absorb our power into himself. He uses that power to transform himself into his vain form and took my name unto himself. However he is unable to destroy us, so he keeps us as his prisoners and forces the lesser divine beings to slave for him. He created the great Hassi Labs to bring him even greater power and made himself the dictator of Powder. He seems unstoppable.

However, he can be beaten. Beneath the sanctum lies his heart, were our power is stored. Destroy and the battle will be won. Even if it does not destroy him we will gain our power back so that we may end him once and for all. Dazarion knows of his weakness, so he placed wards that prevent divine beings or even players from entering the chamber. Only a fighter such as you can end this. Be careful, as he will use all in his power to stop you."

The player than spoke.

"You are probably wondering who I am. My name is Morine and until today I served Dazarion. Then I met Taylor, who told me the truth. Like you I was sick of my life and I was horrified to learn that I was serving such an evil being. Once you enraged him I was able to enter the security center and I took it over. I then sent out broadcasts to the fighters to get them to join me and let them in so we could distract Dazarion while you end this. I came here after Listo came to the security center and took my place."

Bob then had some questions to ask Hassi.

"How do I destroy the heart?"

"The heart could probably be harmed by anything that can kill you."

"I need some elements so I can build myself a weapon to destroy a weapon to destroy it."

"I am so weak I can only conjure the weakest of elements, and only in small amounts."

"Can you conjure up powder, seed, water and fire?"

"Of course."

After Hassi created what Bob requested Bob created a "forest fire", the simplest deadly lasting pattern, and froze it in a chronosphere.

"Take me to the heart."

Chapter 16: The Temptations of the Heart

Otsacube led Bob down another long series of corridors and secret passages. Eventually they made it to a door.

"I can go with you no farther. Only you can end this. Remember, no matter what happens, do not give into him. Farewell."

After Otsacube left the door opened. Bob went though it and found himself in another corridor. He went through it and at the end was a membrane. Bob then proceeded to pass through the membrane, into the chamber of the heart...

What Bob found inside was just about the last thing he expected. He was in a grassy field with clouds floating overhead. There was no one there, except for himself and one other being. That being was Doruin.

"Welcome to paradise Bob. You have come a long way and it is finally time for you to relax and enjoy what you deserve. Come walk with me."

Bob joined Doruin and they walked for a bit. They came across lakes, caves, and all sorts of examples of natural beauty.

"I know you want this Bob. I can give you all of this and more if you tell me a little secret. Where is Otsa, Listo, Taylor, and the last one of those liars? Think about it carefully. What have they ever done for you? How do you know that once they return to their full power that they will not destroy all that you love? They have abandoned your kind in favor of the players. The only other world with your kind they are helpless slaves. All future worlds the inhabitants were modeled after the players. They do not love you."

Bob was deeply disturbed. Had he been trying to help the villains? Then two other fighters walked into Bob's vision. He recognized them.

"Mom, Dad..."

"I can bring back the dead. I never tried to hurt you. I am not responsible for the deaths of any of those who you love, it was Golstaf who killed them. I could easily bring him back, but I chose not to. He was a disappointment and his will was not my own, but you could be so much more. Join me, Bob. Together we could be unstoppable."

At this point Bob was deeply enticed, but he was still not ready to help him. Doruin then led Bob and his parents up a mountain. From the top they could see a huge building.

"See what we could be together. All your dreams can come true. Together we can merge Green Hills and Hassi Labs and create the building place of dreams. You and me. Together. All you have to do is tell me one little thing and you can have this forever."

Bob was about to tell Doruin everything when he remembered something.

"You said that Green Hills was the greatest abomination of all and tried to kill me! And yet now you are telling me that you are willing to merge it with Hassi Labs and let me rule! YOU ARE A LIAR IF I EVER SAW ONE!"

"Bob, I did not mean that. I was only a bit frustrated because my top player died. Then you insulted me, so I attacked you only out of rage. I am not perfect, but together we can be.

"YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE IF I EVER SAW ONE! YOU CALL THE DIVINE BEINGS LIARS, YET YOU CHANGE YOU OPINION EVERY OTHER SECOND JUST TO APPEAL TO ME! YOU SAID ONE THING YET YOU REBUKE IT NOW! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER FIGHTERS WHO YOU HAVE ABUSED! AT LEAST HASSI ADMITTED THE FIRST TIME I TALKED TO HIM THAT HE CREATED THE ABOMINATION THAT YOU ARE!"

With that Bob released the chronosphere holding the forest fire. The world melted away into a room full of dangling wires that converged to where Doruin was. In his place was a blue crystal. Bob then felt a force grab him and force him into the center of a forest fire. Bob was then overcome with an unspeakable pain.

"IT IS A SHAME YOU CHOSE DEATH OVER LIFE! I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED, BUT YOU CHOSE TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! FREEZE THIS FIRE WITH A CHRONOSPHERE AND YOU MAY LIVE!"

"I WILL NEVER GIVE INTO A BASTARD SUCH AS YOU!"

"THEN TOGETHER WE WILL DIE!"

Bob continued to burn. The pain was so great that it was tempting to give into the demon's demands, but Bob had to do what he believed was right. The wires started to melt. Bob's vision started to blur. The crystal started to crack. Then Bob felt an intense flash of pain, then darkness fell...

"Doruin, mom, dad, I am coming..."

Chapter 17: Epilogue

And so Dazarion's Heart erased Bob from the world of the living using his last drop of energy before it shattered. The sound of it shattering could be heard all through out Hassi Labs. The employees at Hassi Labs fled, Dazarion let out a final moan, and the fighter army let out a final cheer. The divine beings felt their power return to them, then they glowed with a lavender light before they flew to the sanctum to destroy Dazarion once and for all. The dark lord fought bravely, but the four divine beings were too much for him and the sliced him apart and his pieces turned into powder. From powder all things are born and from powder all things must return to.

After Dazarion died Hassi Labs collapsed, but every made it out ok. The divine beings then ascended back into the heavens so they could help their other children. Since Bob and Doruin were both dead it was decided that Morine should be appointed as the new president of Green Hills and and president of the Republic of Powder. Once again the republic was a republic.

The result were in. After the votes were counted the winner was clear. Polloq was elected to be the president of Powder. Polloq was the first president of Powder to have fighter blood, even though he was half fight and half player. It seems the persecution of fighters has finally ended, thanks to the founder of Green Hills, Bob the fighter.


End file.
